


Can I?

by mbaku_gou



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so many kisses so little time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mbaku_gou/pseuds/mbaku_gou
Summary: They harbored each other’s energy, sharing vibes on similar wavelengths throughout the night.At this moment, they were one in the same.





	Can I?

**Author's Note:**

> from an ask prompt on tumblr!! vikora is such a good shit good ship and i’d die for them :-)

“Can I kiss you?” The question appeared out of nowhere and yet, it was one they both expected to come up during their night together.

They had decided to have a night together to do everything and nothing all in one. They had a “date”, had a feelings jam session, they were getting the physical contact they so desperately craved, and what really mattered most to them both is that they were together. Neither of them really spent copious amounts of time around others without feeling utterly exhausted or ignored within five minutes. They harbored each other’s energy, sharing vibes on similar wavelengths throughout the night. 

At this moment, they were one in the same. 

The two of them had been in one of several feeling jam sessions of the evening, progressively moving closer and closer to one another. Both had their legs wrapped around each other, chests pressed close as Tagora’s face was nuzzled into Vikare’s neck. Vikare softly scratched Tagora’s back in circular motions, Tagora giving a pleasured trill in response. 

They shared each other’s warmth and they felt each other’s breath; Tagora’s lips feathered over Vikare’s strong jawline as he presented him with those four velvet words. 

Vikare’s arms tightened around Tagora’s waist as Tagora re-positioned himself onto his knees to allow Vikare to pull him close. Tagora cupped his hands tenderly on the sides of Vikare’s neck as Vikare tightly but lovingly hugged at his waist to encourage him to make a move. Tagora smiled as he leaned down to meet the bronzeblood’s plush lips, a baritone trilling coming from Vikare’s throat as their lips parted and their tongues met in sync. 

Vikare desperately grasped at Tagora’s hips, fingers digging in deep. It seemed as if the other was currently unaware of the strength he possessed. Not that Tagora minded. Tagora pushed himself further into Vikare, hands fervently rubbing at his shoulders, trilling louder as he did so. 

Vikare progressively slowed his actions and Tagora followed right alongside him. Vikare pulled only his lips away, his and Tagora’s foreheads melting together, noses brushing against one another. Both were breathing quite heavy, the air like fire around them.

“I did not hurt you, did I, darling?” Vikare nuzzled his warm forehead into Tagora’s, apologetically rubbing at his sides. Tagora let out a breathy laugh as he shimmied his hips slightly to eliminate any type of space that might be between them. 

“Even if you did, it wouldn’t have mattered.” 

“Ah, I see! You’re into that sort of thing, hm?” Tagora couldn’t help but laugh aloud at Vikare’s response. 

“I suppose I am,” Tagora began peppering Vikare’s face with butterfly kisses, shooshpapping both of his cheeks, which caused a high-pitched trill to come from Vikare.

“Sweetheart, ah! You’re so wonderful-!” Vikare said throughout his fit of joyful laughter as Tagora continued his smooching assault. He pulled away and had a smug smile on his face (which was out of place with his half-lidded eyes) as he looked at the blushing mess of a bronzeblood in front of him.

“We should be matesprits, Vi” Tagora said quietly, talking to himself. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that he had said it aloud. 

“I’m so sorry, oh my god-“ Vikare silenced Tagora with a shooshpap and a gentle shushing aound as he giggled softly, rubbing a thumb over Tagora’s flushed cheek. 

“I think that is a great idea, my love,”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are appreciated!! thank you so much :-)!!


End file.
